oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Clock Strikes (song)
Description Clock Strikes is the fifth track of Jinsei x Boku = album. The song lyrics is written in mixed English and Japanese but most of it are English. Even though this song is not even a single, this song became so popular. Its Music Video became famous too. Lyrics 'Romaji' What waits for you? What's breaking through? Nothing for good You're sure it's true? Eien nante nai to iikitte shimattara amarini sabishikute setsunai deshou Daremo ga honto wa shinjitai kedo uragirareru bo fukaku kizutsuite shimaumono Towa ga aru sekai ga risou dewanaku sore wo shinji, tsuzuketeiru sugata sorekoso bokura ga nozomu beki sekai to kizuku koto ga dekita nara... What will we have?... Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won’t go away and won’t say never It doesn’t have to be friend You can keep it till the end Tameshi ni eien nante naito iikirou Soshitara kibou ya yume wa ikutsu shinudarou Sore ga sonzai shinai koto no zetsubou to Sonzai suru koto no zankoku o souzou shite mite boku wa sukoshi mata Mekuru peeji no te o tomeru How will we have?... Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won’t go away and won’t say never It doesn’t have to be friend You can keep it till the end Woahhh oahh oahh oahh Woah oahhh oahhhhhhhh (x3) Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won’t go away and won’t say never It doesn’t have to be friend You can keep it till the end Can keep it till the end You can keep it till the end (And the time will stay) You can keep it till the end (Time goes by) You can keep it till the end 'Kanji' What waits for you? What's breaking through? Nothing for good You're sure it's true? 永遠なんてないと言い切ってしまったら あまりにも寂しくて　切ないでしょ？ 誰もが本当は信じたいけど 裏切られれば深く傷ついてしまうモノ 永遠がある世界が理想ではなく ソレを信じ、続けている姿 それこそ僕らが望むべき世界 と気づくことができたなら・・・ What will we have?... Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won't go away and won't say never It doesn't have to be friend You can keep it till the end ためしに永遠なんて無いと言い切ろう そしたら希望や夢はいくつ死ぬだろう ソレが存在しない事の絶望と 存在する事の残酷を想像してみて僕は少しまた めくるページの手を止める How will we have?... Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won't go away and won't say never It doesn't have to be friend You can keep it till the end (Inst.) Woahhh oahh oahh oahh Woah oahhh oahhhhhhhh Believe that time is always forever and I'll always be here Believe it till the end I won't go away and won't say never It doesn't have to be friend You can keep it till the end Can keep it till the end You can keep it till the end (And the time will stay) You can keep it till the end (Time goes by) You can keep it till the end Category:Songs